Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wellbores and more specifically to the field of casing patches for wellbore casings.
Background of the Invention
Procedures related to the construction and repair of wellbore tubular strings to facilitate hydrocarbon production or down-hole fluid injection are of increasing need. When an opening is formed in the sidewalls of an existing wellbore casing, whether through damage or intentional perforation, procedures typically include isolating an opening to conduct further operations. Such isolation may include installation of a casing patch over the damaged interval. However, in many cases, the existing wellbore casing may have geometrical constraints such as nipples positioned above the damaged area, and conventional casing patches may not be able to be installed without significant loss in pass-through internal diameter, which may limit well production or limit further operations.
Therefore, there is a need for improved casing patch systems for repairing openings in existing wellbore casings.